The Chatter Owl
by ashtasticbabexox
Summary: Everyone knows not to mess with Rose Weasley's perfect life. Not her boyfriends best friend or even her own will get in her way. Is her boyfriend the one for her? Will she let her best friend back into her good graces? Maybe the school's gossip post, Chatter Owl will reveal a little more than rhey bargained for. This is Hogwarts, after all. Based off of Gossip Girl.


A/N: Okay since I know most people don't actually read these things anyway, I'll just say that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the loose Gossip Girl storyline/characters this plot is based off of. All Gossip Girl direct quotes will be underlined. This chapter is a bit lengthy, but it's just to get the story on a roll.

Main Characters and their Gossip Girl counterparts:  
Rose Weasley: Blair Waldorf  
Charlotte Dawson: Serena Van der Woodson  
Scorpius Malfoy: Chuck Bass  
Leonardo Zabini: Nate Archibald  
Lily Potter: Jenny Humphrey  
Albus Potter: Dan Humphrey  
Alice Longbottom: Vanessa Abrahms  
...And we can't forget  
Misty the House Elf: Dorota  
*If you have ANY suggestions, feel free to leave a review!*  
_

Rose Weasley sat in her compartment-yes, it was practically engraved with her name- towards the back of the train. Her fingers and legs were intertwined with her boyfriend since first year, Leonardo Zabini. Across from her was her dear friend, and her boyfriend's best, Scorpius Malfoy currently suffering from suffocation from being draped by her minions, Dominique and Lucy.

"Sixth year, my friends," the Queen Rose sighed as she placed a light kiss on the knuckles of her Leo. "Bask in the glory that is the year in between our most grueling exams, the year we can do magic outside of school, the year we can drink. Legally that is." Scorpius' eyes rolled out of his head.

"Now where's the fun in that? Being legal?" he smirked, causing Dom to giggle and Lucy to grip tighter onto his arm. The slightly amused smile left her lips, her jaw locking at the tom-foolery going on in front of her.

"Ladies," she snapped quickly. Lucy pulled back right away, and though Dom was more hesitant they were both sitting up straight after a moment, their distance slowly but surely becoming greater from Scorpius. He gave Rose a look, to which she responded apologetically. Owen opened his eyes, which were closed as his head was tilted back on the seat.

"Babe would you mind keeping the shrieking to a minimum?" he groaned slightly. Rose bit her lip and squeezed his hand a little. Leo was a notorious partyboy- but he was her party-boy, she couldn't imagine anything else. The chi of the room was thrown off balance when a somewhat frazzled looking girl came into the room.

"Look who it is, Little Lily Potter. To what do you owe me the pleasure?" she asked, while Scorpius, who took interest for the first time since the minions detached themselves from him, stood up and gave Blair a look.

"Who's the new meat?" he asked, giving the younger girl in the doorway a look up and down, which caused her to splutter, clear her throat, blush, and get slightly frazzled all at once. Rose sighed at his pettiness.

"That new meat isn't new, Scorpius. Lily Potter, fourth year Gryffindor, you've seen her at parties at my house before, my younger cousin. Now she's old enough to be inducted into the heiarchy of this school, and young enough not to be tainted by disgusting male specimen, such as yourself," she finished with slight teasing in her voice. He placed a hang to his heat, and let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh you wound me my dear Weasley. Now, what does the all grown up Miss Lily Potter want?" he asked, bringing the attention back to the girl not-so-patiently, swaying in the hallway.

"There was a post on the Chatter Owl, in the front car," the girl pratted on. Rose tapped her foot, not interested in what she already knew. The Chatter Owl was some sort of a newspaper started at Hogwarts two years ago. Every fourth year and up since then got it's post every morning. It was someone who got tips by owl and knew everything that was going on in everyone's life. Recently, they had been rather dull. Everything was rather dull.

"Is there anything interesting that'd you like to say, Lily. It seems as though you're wasting my time," Rose chimed the last word. Lily shook her head feverently and the queen furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, I do have something interesting. It's actually, um, she's back," the youngest girl in the compartment said slowly, and Rose's eyes widened with shock, fear, horror, and utter disbelief. Leo sat up straight, no trace of his headache evident as he spoke.

"Charlotte's back?" he asked, perhaps with as much inflection as anyone had ever heard from him. Rose placed a soft hand on his cheeks, directing his vision from the fourth year with the most exciting news since the aforementioned Charlotte left back to his girlfriend's icy blue eyes. Across the compartment, the girl's eyes glazed over with apparent confusion and Scorpius lapsed into his usual smirk.

"Of course she is," Rose feigned a knowing aura and stood up. The only thing more embarrassing than Charlotte being back, was her not knowing Charlotte was back. Charlie. Her best friend, or so she called herself. Though she was the wild party girl, tall, leggy, blond and beautiful and naturally drew attention to himself, she was somehow best friends with the untouchable, elegant, high mighty and equally beautiful Rose Weasley. Despite their inseparable bond, it was the surprise of the century when Charlotte Dawson wasn't on the train to their fifth year of Hogwarts. Without a trace. Without a floo, an owl, or even a muggle phone call.

Rose left the compartment, brushing past Lily Potter who was still standing awkwardly, unaware of what exactly to do with herself. Rose stormed down the isles of the train, poking her head into the window of every compartment looking for her polar opposite. Her best friend. The girl that left for practically no reason at all. There was only one compartment left before the Head's and Prefect's compartment, so that had to be the one she was in. She took a deep breath, getting ready to enter the room.

"Welcome back, C," Rose said with a forced smile as she opened the door. The former It-Girl, former center of attention, naturally beautiful blond girl seemed lost in thought, not processing the words and the voice before realizing it was her best friend. Charlotte smiled, her naturally plump pink lips not quite meeting her eyes.

"Rose," she sighed, extending her hand to her friend. "It's... Great to see you," she trailed off in the middle for a moment, which the girl still standing found condescending. Rose bit her lip and looked around for any source of life, including the trolley lady, and when she was sure no one was watching stepped inside.

"Listen Charlotte," she gritted her teeth once inside, only her best friend as company. She ran her tongue over her teeth. "I find it very," she twirled her hair looking for the word, then internally smirking when she remembered the word Scorpius used, "Wounding that I had to find out that you were back in the midst of my friends by Lily Potter. Merlin, C, I thought we were friends. Best friends! Best friends are not, under any circumstances people that will tolerate the betrayal I have received from you." Charlotte's eyes widened as Rose shrugged her shoulders. "You embarrassed me! Left without a word, stayed wherever you were without a word, and came back with what? NO WORDS!" The agitated girl tried to stay calm but ended up shrieking slightly.

"Right, I embarrassed you," Charlie sighed breathlessly, shaking her head softly. "I'm sorry Rose, I really am. There's just a lot going on right now," she continued slowly and Rose scoffed.

"There's a lot going on with you? What about me, Charlotte, you're not the only one with problems. That's the problem, I guess," Rose laughed bitterly, shaking her head whilst she turned around, a dainty hand on the doorknob. "I guess that's what made you such a shitty friend. It always had to be about you." Despite the half-hearted protest from the other party, Rose left in a huff, making her way back to her compartment. She saw Leo, who promptly bumped into her, seeming out in his own world.

"Leo? Darling what are you doing out here?" she asked, her head moving back and forth slightly but quickly. He was snapped out of his trance as he stared at his girlfriend disinterested, but intent on getting passed her.

"I- I was just going to go say 'hi' to Charlie, see how she was doing-" he began, extending his neck around Rose but she simply laughed without a trace of humor in her dulcet tones.

"No, that's not what you were going to do," she snapped, making him narrow his eyes and look at her with a confused gaze. "You were going to go back to the compartment with me. Back to the people we actually consider our friends," she snarled, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to where she was convinced they belonged. The second they re-entered their compartment, she was bombarded, placing Charlotte back where she was before she left. At the top of everyone's interest.

"How's Charlotte?" Dom and Lucy asked simultaneously, ignoring the fact that they tactfully just sounded like they cared far too much than they were supposed to have. Scorpius smirked and leaned forward, his head in his hands.

"Yes, love, how is our dear Charlie?" He asked, the ever-present drawl evident in his voice. Rose gave him a look icy enough to create a glacier over the desert, and he threw his hands up in the air, as if he were defending himself.

"Self-absorbed, center of attention-whore, wreck of a human being as always," Rose groaned, sitting down and forcing Leo next to her as she tumbled down. "But, let's not make this be about her. Merlin knows she doesn't need that. We need to get ready," the unhappy auburn haired girl scowled and grabbed her green and silver tie. She distributed the uniforms, Slytherin for herself and Scorpius, Gryffindor for Leo and Dominique, and Ravenclaw for Lucy.

Rose thought to herself as everyone dispersed from the cabin to put their clothes on. She thought of the hurt that came about when Charlotte left abruptly, leaving her to face the stress of her fifth year O.W.L's, problems with a distant boyfriend, and other problems she faced throughout the year. Rose drew a pocket mirror from the suitcase hanging over her head and peered into it, carefully studying each of her sharp, clear features. With a deep breath slithering in between her lips, Rose Weasley promised herself that she'd remain queen of Hogwarts. Just because Charlotte Dawson was back, didn't mean she was going to be the It Girl again. Not if Rose had anything to say about it.

Charlotte was sitting in her compartment in her Gryffindor robes, head against the window pane all alone. It was unusual for the old Charlie to be sitting alone, but not the new and reformed girl she was now. A year at Beauxbatons had done her well, it elicited the party from her and taught her reform and the importance of education in her life. She knew leaving Hogwarts was risky, people would talk... find out what she'd done. They'd think that she didn't have the courage she claimed with her lioness character. Coming back, however... coming back was going to be a challenge.

Rose was the first person she wanted to see, they were inseparable. Best friends. But she didn't have the heart to go and apologize because she had a lot more than leaving to say sorry for. For a split second she thought that she made the wrong decision, that maybe she should've just stayed in France until school years were over and the high school drama was behind her.

Charlie closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. She fixed her tie in the reflection of the window pane and made sure her uniform looked crisp before leaving. The old Charlotte would have her skirt hiked as high as it would go, buttons undone and her tie loose around her neck. Not this year. Everything was regulation when she left her confined space and into the hall where she got stares from people older than her all the way down to the first years.

All the courage she had mustered was wiped away in an instant as she saw Leonardo. Her heart broke as she remembered Rose's back to school party, the night before she left the country for good. As soon as they locked eyes, she knew he'd come to her try and talk to her. She shook her head helplessly and turned around, busting into the first compartment she saw, uninvited.

Inside were a boy and a girl, both sporting blue and bronze colors. She threw her hands up as if she didn't even know there would be people inside, which she had assumed but didn't completely think through in her haste to stay clear from nate. The boy, she realized, was rather cute with jet black hair and beautiful green eyes and the beautiful girl with similar black hair and tanned skinned seemed uncomfortable with her presence in the room.

"I'm sorry, I'll-I'll go," she stuttered as she stepped back, going to rest her hand on the knob. The girl stood up and shook her head, shooting a knowing glance at the boy in the compartment. The boy looked flustered and looked at the girl with a hint of thanks in his eyes.

"It's fine. I was just going to get myself some food for the trolley. Want anything, Albus?" she asked and the boy, Albus, shook his head. Charlie moved past for her to get through and stood there, awkwardly patting her arm.

"Albus as in Albus Potter? Like James Potter's younger brother?" she asked, nibbling her bottom lip and the boy nodded his head. "I'm Charlotte Dawson," she continued as she sat across from him and stuck her hand out.

"Yeah, we're in the same year," Albus said hesitantly. "You're friends with my cousin, Rose," he continued in hopes that he would jog her memory. Charlie nodded and ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

"Oh of course I do! It's a bit vague, I was never really conscious of my surroundings before I... Well, before I left," Charlotte said hesitantly before she dead-panned. Albus nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"I get it, well I mean I don't. I've never had anything to, actually I have but not like you," his eyes widened as he realized what he said and Charlie looked at him with a confused look. "Not that I think you've done anything wrong! Or that you've done anything at all. I just haven't done anything. I don't judge, I'm no someone that judges. So you know... Uh, you know what? Maybe I should stop talking," he chuckled nervously as the girl across from him laughed lightheartedly.

"No, you're actually really cute when you ramble," she glanced down seeming to study each freckle on her knee, not quite embarrassed but as a part of her more shy and reformed act. Albus blushed as a result, not quite meeting her eyes. "Listen, I don't want to bother you or anything but do you think I can sit with you at dinner today? I'm not sure where exactly I'd be welcome back."

"Yes!" he exclaimed a little too quickly, and at Charlie's quirk of the eyebrow he tried to deepen his voice in hopes he would come off more suave. "What I meant to say was, sure. But don't you have your friends that will be expecting your grandiose entrance back into our school," Albus inquired softly and Charlotte stood up, looking out the window.  
"I actually think that would be in my worst interest right now. Quiet and toned down is more my style now," she pointed out and retreated through the door. "I'll see you when we get to the castle." Albus gazed, startstruck and nodded wiggled his fingers as she left.

Feeling as if a slight burden was lifted off her shoulders, she left Albus and made her way back into the aisles. It was no surprise that Leo was waiting for her, so she gnawed on her lip and locked her jaw. Leo grabbed her arm lightly and Charlotte yanked it back, shaking her head,

"We're not talking about this right now," she began, her voice cracking slightly and Leo looked at her with pleading chocolate eyes.

"Charlie, you're back now! We can give this a shot, a proper shot, not like we had did before. We can be together. Don't you want to be with me?" he asked and Charlotte looked at him incredulously.

"You're ridiculous, Leo! I was drunk, it was a mistake. You were drunk, Merlin Rose is your girlfriend, not to mention my best friend. I didn't come back for you," she choked, leaving Leo in the dust as he watched her go.

A moment later, Charlie glanced down the aisle and saw Rose, resulting in both girl's shoulders stiffening. Neither of them knew where they stood which bothered the latter more. Hogwarts was on the brink of World War III as the train slowed as the former It Girl and current Queen Been battled to take their rightful places as ruler of the students of Hogwarts. Question is: who will prevail? The power hungry Slytherin, eager to conquer the world or the Gryffindor who holds the key the everyone's heart and doesn't have to try?

_You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl._


End file.
